cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Pepper Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Red Pepper Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on June 11, 2018 alongside his combi pet, Paprika Punching Bag. He has the ability to occasionally set himself on fire, which makes him invincible to obstacles that he can then kick and punch away for extra points. Skill Releases his fiery fighting spirit to destroy all obstacles in his way at given intervals. While the skill is active, destroy additional Punching Bag obstacles for destruction points. Level Up for more frequent skill activation and more points for destroying obstacles. Magic Candy Red Pepper Cookie uses his strong will to revive himself after running out of Energy. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Energy after revival. Story Whole chunks of spicy peppers were added to the dough to make Red Pepper Cookie. His biggest desire is to become the toughest Muay Thai fighter in the world. To do so, Red Pepper can spend days and nights training in the most unthinkable conditions. He even refused to leave the oven to make his body hard as stone! He's now got quite a tan, which goes perfectly with his fiery charisma. Red Pepper Cookie considers his hairstyle a symbol of his strong will and dedication, so he has no plans to change it. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Hot fists and steel kicks! General * Hot fists and steel kicks! * If you fall down, jump right back up! * I'll show you rough! * Let's get it done! * The oven was just a part of my training! * If you wanna fight, come at me! * Hiyah! * Never back! Always forward! * Let's spice this up! * No one can stop me! * I've never missed a day of training! * I'm a Cookie that will NEVER give up! * It's better not to try to stop me. * My sister? I don't know where she is! * My sister? What did she do this time? 1vs1 Race * Come at me! * Whoah! It's getting hot! * Show me your best strike! * You don't wanna fight with me! * Who can stop me? Tired * Never...Stop... Trial Welcome * Nothing can stop me! * Ready for some action! * I'm ready! Lobby Daily Gift * Chin up! "Hi!" * All right! Let's begin! * I'm ready for a new challenge! Like * If I fall down, I jump right back up! * Thanks! Don't give up! Talk * Treasures are a distraction! * Never miss a day of training! * What did my sister do this time? * I've heard of Sugar Crystals that embody a fighter's spirit! Gift * I'll train until these bandages wear down! (Given Hand Wraps of Dedication) * This is the boost I needed! Let's go! (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal) * I don't need any of these! (Given Cracked Treasure Stone) Relationship Chart * Ninja Cookie: I've learned a lot from this Cookie! * Popcorn Cookie: Knows more martial arts movies than anyone! * Chili Pepper Cookie: C'mon sis! You can't live like that! * Plum Cookie: Come on! Bring it! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "+50000 pts for punched obstacles" to "+60000 destruction points." Trivia * Red Pepper Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake!"